My name is Hermione Snape
by LilyLuna2004
Summary: Snape has a daughter. Hermione has to face the hardships life throws at her. First she finds that her least favorite professor is her father. Her enemies become her best friends, and she has to keep a secret from Ron and Harry. Will she succeed in making her life run smooth, or will all trouble become her at once?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: This story doesn't belong to me, I was inspired to write it by the story 'Life as a Snape' by: Prongs97. I personally think that the latter is better. I only own some parts of the plot.**

 **Author's Note: Please check out my other story, and don't forget to review, I love them**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1: The Dream

She woke up with a start. Her breathing was ragged and the blanket was wrapped around her tightly. Her hair was glued to her forehead because of all the sweat. She had been getting the same dream for 2 years now. Neither Ron nor Harry knew about it, she hadn't told them. Shaking it off, she decided to worry herself with it later, there were more important things at hand. She got dressed and done her hair, as best as she could anyway, her hair was naturally untamable. She braided it and put on a fake smile, because her mind was still whirling with questions as to what this dream was about. What she could remember was a shrill, high-pitched, cold laugh and a woman screaming her name. Ron and Harry were enjoying a game of wizard chess-well a better way to put it is that Ron was beating Harry at wizard chess. A chorus of greeting was heard by the two them. "Um...Harry?" started Hermione. "Yes?" Harry replied. "When…you get that dream…the…the one about Voldemort…how…what happens?" she stuttered. "Well, um…now that you ask, I don't think I ever told you, ok, it starts with a blinding flash of green light and a scream, my mom, then a cold, high-pitched laugh, Voldemort". Ron winced at Harry's use of the name and Hermione froze, what has Voldemort got to do with her? She thought back to this year's exam, the Defense Against the Dark Arts in particular, when she faced that boggart. She told Ron and Harry that it was professor McGonagall telling her she failed everything, but it was actually the fragments of that dream. She hated not knowing anything, as much as she hated being proved wrong. The only thing that snapped her out of her daze was Harry waving his hand in front of her eyes and Ron shouting, "Hermione, earth to Hermione". The whole common room except her seemed to hear. They went down to breakfast and Harry paid no heed to all the Daily Prophets being read about Sirius Black being seen, because we know he is innocent and safe, along with Buckbeack. Today was the last Hogsmead weekend, and Harry got his form signed by Sirius. All breakfast, she noticed something was wrong with Snape, he was giving her weird looks, she paid no mind to it then but thinking about it, it was kind of weird. They spent the day like three normal teen-age friends, not knowing what lies in the future


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: Again a reminder, the idea is not completely mine, some parts and characters belong to Prongs97, and of course J. K. Rowling. I only have minor parts of the plot**

 **Author's note: I want to remind you guys to review, and thanks if you already did. Feel free to check out my other story.**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2: The Truth is a Day Away

Another night with no sleep, the dream had other aspects, she also sees a man pointing his wand at her, and that was how the nightmare usually ended now. Sighing, she picked out her clothes and chose to put her hair in a messy bun, she wore a V-neck, turquoise shirt and skinny jeans, and tried to forget that night's torment.

Just as she was about to leave the common room with Ron, guessing Harry was already at breakfast, he came in panting and said while trying to even out his breath, "Snape…came up to…me and said…that he…wanted to see you…Hermione." "Okay, any idea why", Hermione inquired, not expecting an answer, for the situation was quite suspicious. "Dunno, maybe to compliment you on being good at potions?" offered Ron mockingly. "I don't think that is very like professor Snape, Ron", Hermione replied, "anyway, I guess I will see you on the train then, bye" and with that being said, she rushed off to the dungeons to see what the potions' master required.

"You are late", demanded Snape without the usual sneer. She offered an incoherent apology. "Never mind, take my hand Hermione", he demanded again. Okay three things were off here, one, how on earth was Severus Snape accepting an apology, two, does he really expect her to take his hand, and three, since when is she Hermione and not Know-it-all or Mudblood or even Granger? "I know what you are thinking, but believe me all will be explained later." Okay we need Madame Pomfrey here, he seems to be sick. "I am not sick Hermione, and yes I can read your mind" he said seeing her startled look. Still, what if there is 1 year old slime on his hand from potions. "I don't suppose you know how to apparate, and even if you do, you certainly don't know where we are heading", he retorted with a smirk, seeing the traitorous blush creep to her cheeks. She reluculantly took his hand and felt as if she was being squeezed then stretched, and as quickly as the sensation started it came to a halt.

She landed in an ungraceful heap, then quickly stood up. The place they were in was so familiar…wait wasn't that her house? They walked up to the front door and rang the bell, "Welcome professor Snape, pleasure as always, come in, come in" Her mother ushered them both inside, what did she mean by 'pleasure as always'? Hermione sat down on the sofa and her parents joined her as well. Snape handed her a potion and said, "This is Veritaserum, if you do not trust me, or believe me, which I suspect you do, make sure it is real, I know you are smart enough to determine, and ask me to take it, the choice is yours" Hermione smelled it, it certainly is Veritaserum, and a very strong one indeed, she decided that as long as he was ready to take it, and gave her the choice, then he was certainly going to tell the truth, she still gave it to him for extra measure, though. "Ok, so now that is settled, and I took the serum, it certainly will make matters easier, Hermione, you are my daughter" Hermione felt her world shatter before her, so she started doubting the effectiveness of the potion, her brain was trying to show her how stupid that thought is, being Snape's daughter. "Prove it", she challenged. "Ok", with a wave of his wand, she felt a tickling feeling fill her body, "Look in the mirror" She heard herself gasp as she saw how much she changed, she now had shoulder length black hair, that landed in soft curls. Her eyes were a dazzling ocean blue, and she had thin, pink lips. "I placed a glamour charm on you when you turned two, that was because I knew you were in danger, you were taken when you were three years old" Hermione almost forgot about her parents being there in the room, they were very silent the whole time. "We knew you would be in danger, that was an attempt to keep you safe, but it was in vain, it didn't work." "Um…sir, do…do we have to leave now? Can I stay for the night?" "That would be alright, although your siblings were expecting you, I guess another night would be alright" "Wait, did you say siblings?" "Yes, you have a sister who is two years older than you, and two brothers that are your triplets, if that is the way to say it, oh, look at the time, I best be going now, before Ara, your sister loses her mind, Hermione tomorrow 9am sharp, ok?" Hermione nodded and then Hermione's mom, or foster mom as it seems to be now, guided Snape out the door. Hermione drifted into a dreamless sleep once her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: Again, parts of this story are not mine, they belong to Prongs97.**

 **Author's Note: Just one note, don't forget to review**

 **This chapter has been modified, and I would like to thank Shola2001 for bringing to my attention a mistake I made in the timings, I hope that it was not too disturbing.**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3: A Family Reunion

At 9am sharp, after another apparation ride, and they were standing in front of a magnificent manor, "Welcome, to Snape Manor" Hermione still had some doubts, she cannot call her least favorite professor…dad. It just didn't seem right, this life certainly needed some getting used to. Entering through the front gates, she was met by a sight that caused her to do an excellent imitation of a fish on a hook. A beautiful garden and a fountain were in front of the tremendous manor, that was painted all black, after all, it IS Snape Manor, and reputation speaks for itself.

She followed Snape in, but couldn't see anything, because quite instantaneously, two people lunged straight at her, almost knocking her off her feet. When they let go of her because of the gagging noises she was making due to lack of oxygen, she noticed they were twins. "Ahem, Hermione, these are your brothers, Arsenio and Malik Snape." he introduced. "Too formal father, I think she already knows the last name, yeah Malik", one of them said, probably Arsenio. "I second that little bro," teased um…was it Malik? "I am not your little bro", pouted Arsenio. "Technically speaking, I am older than you", replied Malik smartly. Arsenio mumbled, "By one minute, I bet my mind is bigger than yours".

The two looked at each other with identical smirks. Hermione previously was too amused by the twins' antics, that she didn't notice all the similarities, they reminded her of Fred and George. They both had identical black, wavy hair that was just a tad long. The only difference was their eyes, Arsenio had black eyes, like his father's, and Malik had blue eyes like Hermione's. A second later they were circling her and Malik said, "Blimey father, out of the four of us, no one got your nose." They both burst into laughter. Hermione stole a glance at Snape, but instead of the usual sneer, he was smirking…almost playfully. "That is because I did not lift the charm yet" He flicked his wand and she transformed again. "Aah now I see the family resemblance, but still no Snape nose" They burst out laughing again. She expected some form of punishment for the boys, and pitied them but instead Snape said, "Well, watch out, because from this day forward, you might wake up one day without a nose" A rush of footsteps sounded through the house, "Hermione, did she come? Where is she? Oh, there you are, I missed you so much" Her sister, Ara, hugged her and held on for a while until Snape said, "Okay children, show Hermione to her room, and give her a tour of the manor, I am sure she would like that."

When they opened the door to the room labeled 'Hermione', she could have sworn she heard her mouth slam to the floor. .amazing. A king-sized, mahogany wood bed, with a blue and white duvet. A wardrobe ten-times bigger than the one at Hogwarts. Also there was a library made of two sections 'Muggle' and 'Magical' books. "Do you like it?" one of the twins asked, and judging by his black eyes he was definitely Arsenio. "Yeah", that was the first thing Hermione said since she entered the Manor, true to their word, her siblings showed her around the house, and she kept close so that she doesn't get lost, the manor was so big, it _was_ easy to lose your way. They settled in the family room, and talked about random things, for example, that her brothers go to Durmstrang, and Ara goes to Beaxbatons. Their father came and told them that they should probably go to bed, but they continued their chat anyway, "Didn't I come half an hour earlier and said that you should be off to bed" Hermione made to get up, but Malik stopped her, "But father, why should we listen to you?" "Maybe because I am your father" "That does not sound like a good enough reason to me, besides, there is a lot of catching up to do" And so, Snape had to abide by his son's requests, but two hours later, even after Malik's protests, they were all sent to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, most for Rowling, some for Prongs97, and tiny parts of the plot for me *sob***

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support every one. Percabethbookloin, the answer to your question will come in later chapters, soon enough though, and as always**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: Sibling bonding time, sort of

She had the nightmare again, but this time she saw his face, Voldemort. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink water, but her hands were trembling too much that she dropped the cup. Malik and Arsenio came into the kitchen, to find Hermione sprawled on the floor, her head in her hands, silently weeping. Arsenio pulled Hermione onto his lap and Malik held her face in his hands, "Hermione, what happened we felt a huge wave of fear come from you." "What do you mean?" Arsenio was the one who answered, "Ok, every 200 generations or so, a group of siblings in the Snape family, like us, triplets, have special abilities, can feel each other's emotions and communicate telepathically" Malik continued, "So we were lucky enough to inherit this, here, try talking to me through your mind" **Can you hear me?** , Hermione tested it. **Good job** , they both responded. "Ok, so what was all that fear for?" they both questioned, Arsenio strengthened his grip on her. "Voldemort, in my dream, I saw him." she whispered. "Shhh love it will all be ok, we are here now", Malik soothed. A while later, they were all sound asleep.

In the morning, Hermione was shook awake by an amused looking Ara. She snuck a peak at her brothers, and their identical faces had the same blush creeping onto them. They were getting ready for the day, and as Hermione looked in the mirror, she almost screamed, she still wasn't used to her real…look. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and chose to wear black jeans and a pink top. She walked down to the kitchen and was met by an entrancing scent of eggs and bacon. Who was cooking? Snape was! They ate breakfast in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

Later in the living room Snape started, "Ok, so some of you might already know what this is about," he gave Ara, Malik and Arsenio looks, "None of you are allowed to tell anyone about Hermione, everyone who needs to know has been informed. You must remember, Hermione, that the reason you were taken in the first place was because you are special" "Does this have to do with being able to communicate with Malik and Arsenio?" she interrupted "Yes, you can't even tell Potter or Weasley," "But…" "Hermione this is for your own safety, now, today the Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons and Greengrasses will come, I expect you are familiar with Draco, Blaise, who is your cousin by the way, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria, yes?" "Sure, they are after all the ones who made my life a living hell", she replied mockingly. "Ok well I expect you to try and be civil, they are after all close family friends" "So my best friends are not allowed to know about who I really am, but my worst enemies can?" she screamed. Snape was startled for a second but then recovered by, "I am sorry Hermione but I am doing this for your own good, I don't want to lose you again…" She stormed up to her room and locked her door. Ara came in after her a second later and said, "You know, Alohamora is a charm that opens locked doors" But Hermione wasn't paying her any attention, she was reading her best friends' letters. The first one was from Harry,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you, Ron and I were wondering where you went that other day with Snape. You weren't even on the train. Well, you could tell us when we meet at the Quidditch world cup, Mr. Weasley managed to buy tickets, Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Can't wait to see you, Ron won't stop beating me at wizard chess. Ok, got to go_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Harry_

A few stray tears found their way down her cheeks, next letter was Ron's,

 _Hey 'mione,_

 _Haven't seen you in years, I know it has only been what? Two days, but who can survive without your lectures. I am constantly beating harry at chess, he is too easy. I can't wait to play with you, you are more of a challenge. Oh yeah, dad got tickets for the world cup, I hope you can make it. I sent your ticket with the letter. See ya._

 _I dunno what to write here,_

 _Ron_

She was openly crying now, the last one was from Ginny,

 _My friend Hermione,_

 _Hey Hermione, where have you been, the boys haven't been very good company. I suspect Ron told you about the prank he and Harry did on me. It is a very long story actually, I will tell you about it in the world cup. Has Ron sent the ticket? Ok, see you then_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione's crying increased rapidly now, even Ara wasn't able to make it seize. Malik and Arsenio came dashing into the room a minute later, then Ara started, "Hermione, we all went through a lot when we lost you, dad used to go to your nursery and call for you, crying, holding your teddy bear, Malik and Arsenio, they…they were worse, every time they fail at reaching you with the telepathical connection, they would keep crying and screaming, and me, oh Hermione you were my best friend, I didn't talk much after you were gone and I thought that it was my fault you left, plus, these guys, the slytherins, act like that because they have to, they are actually very decent people,"

"Yeah, they are so decent because they call muggle-borns, mudbloods" Hermione retorted. "Actually I have to defend them now, did you know that their parents along with dad are spies and they give information about Voldemort to the order of the phoenix? "Malik exclaimed. Arsenio concluded "So they act mean to repress the fact that their parents are Death Eaters" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So what should I wear?" Hermione questioned. "Anything, it is a casual diner" Arsenio answered. Finally, Hermione's tears subsided, and she got ready for the night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **Author's Note: Guys, you have to forgive me if I do not post that often, I have final exams coming up, other than that**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 5: Dinner with the enemy

Hermione was going down the stairs and up to the front door, no one came yet, but Snape was waiting nevertheless. "Ok dad, anyone arrived yet," Hermione asked casually. Snape gave her a look that made her squirm and said, "This is the first time you call me dad since you were taken" He said it to himself more than anyone and zoned out,

 _*Flashback*_

 _A younger Severus Snape was running all around the house, a little giggle could be heard from the three year old under the table. "I wonder where my little troublemaker is." A second later he pounced under the table, but she wasn't there. He got up and straightened his robes, now they were certainly going to be late for Lucius's dinner party. He turned around and gasped when he saw her standing there. She ran up to him and he picked her up. She said, "I wuv you daddy."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

He focused again and found Hermione hugging him and hugged her back. He let go just as the doorbell rang. Hermione cowered behind her dad just as the Malfoys and Zabinis came in. The boys were in a very heated argument about Quidditch and the adults were exchanging greetings.

"Now Severus, where is your lovely little girl?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired, in a kind voice Hermione didn't know she had. Gathering all her Gryffindor courage she stepped out from her safe place and said, "Right here Mrs. Malfoy"

The ladies let out a girlish squeal and started cooing over her. Mr. Malfoy extended out his hand and shook hers, "Pleasure to meet you Hermione, or did we meet before?" "Um, actually we did meet before, you see, I was Hermione Granger" "I should have known, he used a muggle-born identity, did you know Draco?" "Yes" Just then Narcissa asked, "Boys, does the name Hermione Granger ring any bells?" "Um, yeah, she is the muggle-born girl I told you about, the one who punched me. Merlin that girl can punch!" Malfoy answered, rubbing his nose. "Well, you had it coming mate, you can be such a prat sometimes" Zabini teased. "Thank you for your gracious compliment, Blaise"

The adults were laughing now, partly because of the bickering and partly because they still haven't noticed Hermione. "So my punches hurt, I thought I was weak" Hermione asked playfully. "Merlin Granger, is that really you, the brightest witch of the century? Ok just to make sure, name three types of trolls" Malfoy quizzed "Mountain, Forest and River Trolls, is that the best question you could ask" Hermione mocked. **He was only trying to joke you know,** Arsenio told her **Try to be nice Hermione, they are very nice people if you get to know them** , Malik continued. **Ok, sorry, I was being too harsh,** Hermione regretted, Mal…Draco broke the silence, "Yeah, probably not the best question, that is why I am second best, second to Hermione Gra…Snape."

The doorbell rang again signaling the arrival of the rest of the guests. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass" Arsenio greeted them with a bow. Then Parkinson wanted to welcome Hermione with a hug and Hermione thought. **Does she really expect me to hug her?** Malik replied, **She is trying to be nice you know** Hermione stepped up and went to hug her, Parkin…Pansy whispered, "Welcome home Hermione" Zabi…Blaise said, "Guess who this is Pansy, this is Hermione Granger"

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, of course it is Granger, but now she is a Snape, that is why it took her time to agree on hugging me, that is why I was meant for Ravenclaw house." Pansy concluded "Stop playing it smart Pansy" Blaise pouted. Hermione brushed off the comment and asked, "Then why are you in Slytherin?" "You know our parents are spies right? Well that means that we all have to be in Slytherin, so, our parents agreed with Dumbledore that the sorting hat was to put us in Slytherin, but that was not the house we were supposed to be in, Draco, Astoria and Blaise should have been Gryffindors, and Daphne and I in Ravenclaw, none of us are actually in Slytherin"

"What about Crabbe and Goyle and Nott?" "Their parents are actually Death Eaters, we hang out with them just for a picture" Draco replied lazily. Diner went quite smoothly from then, Hermione figured that they were not such bad people and then her dad gathered them all after a night full of activities, "Thank you all for gracing us with your company today, but, none of you should not be telling anyone about Hermione, you should not be seen together, no one can know that you are friends, Hermione, they have to be mean, arrogant, anything horrible you can name, am I understood?" He eyed everyone including the adults and everyone nodded their consent. "We can still meet in secret you know" Hermione tried to cheer everyone up. "That's the spirit Hermione" Daphne agreed. They all left, and Hermione went to bed with another thought in her mind, she still did not ask her dad about to World cup, will he agree? And, it has been two days already, where is her mother?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: The events in this chapter belong to Prongs97 and J. K. Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, like all my other chapters, but still there is some progress.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tearful Story Time

Hermione woke up with a smile, she had a new life, new friends and a new and loving family. Thinking about it now, she realized that she was always a little distant from her foster parents. She got dressed for another day in Snape Manor. After breakfast Hermione thought she would get on with her questions, "Hey dad" Snape again was startled by the use of his title, but smiled warmly and said, "Yes princess?" Arsenio, Malik and Ara started laughing while clutching their sides and wiping away their tears of laughter. "What was that again dad?" Hermione asked, trying to keep a straight face, but the sides of her lips twitched up. "I always nicknamed you princess, since you were my princess, what did you want to ask me?" "Oh, I was wondering two things actually, but I am not sure how to ask, Ok, Mr. Weasley got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, and Ron, Harry and Ginny all want me to come, so can I go?" "I…I am not sure I want you to go, it…it might be dangerous", he said rubbing his left arm, where his dark mark was. "But why? Ron and Harry will be there, not to mention six wizards who are of age" "ok I guess it will not hurt, the last game I went to was where I met your mother", He said distantly. "Oh yes, that gets us to my second question, where is mom?" "Um, Hermione, your…mother is…dead" Hermione shifted her gaze between her siblings then back to her father, they all had silent tears running down their faces, even she was silently weeping. Her father then begins a tearful story time.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A flash of lightning burned a pathway through the storming sky, rain furiously pounding at the skylight, as if wanting to be let inside. Unable to comprehend anything a scarred looking Severus Snape takes off down the hallway, his wife, Kyla shaking at his side. As if something snapped inside her, she jerked to a halt and grabbed his shirt, stopping him as well. Turning anxiously back to her, he grabs her hand, "Kyla, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!" "Severus it is the only way, take them and go, I have to protect Hermione!" Kyla seemed unnaturally scarred, she was always the calm one. She takes Hermione, and the twins start crying. A 5 year old Ara senses something is wrong and attempts to pull her sister back. Kyla bends down and calms down her children. 3 year old Hermione squirms down and runs at Severus and he picks her up, "Daddy, can you take cawe of Awsenio and Mawik and Awa pwease?" "Yes princess, I will take care of them, will you take care of yourself and mommy?" "Yes daddy" and these were the last words Severus heard from his daughter, or his wife for he went to the library at the sound of a scream and a flash of green light and found that his daughter was gone. Kyla's body lied on the ground, unmoving, she was gone forever. The boys were running all over the house searching for their sister, and Ara was crying hard, trying to shake her mom awake, her best friend was gone. Severus lost his youngest daughter, his princess_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Severus ended the story with foggy eyes, and hugged his children, he needs to make sure to compensate for their loss, he needs to act like a mother to them, no matter how weird that might seem.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: The idea is not mine, I only tampered with parts of the plot as little as a Bowtruckle**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, but you see, I have exams coming up so it is taking up a big portion of my time. Why am I short on reviews? They really help me improve my writing, even the negative ones. Please check out my other fanfictions**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7: Like a mother

Hermione woke up to two simultaneous shouts of pure horror, "DAD" "WHERE IS MY NOSE?", the twins came out of the room with their hands covering the place where their noses were supposed to be, but with a smirk and a flick of the wand, their hands were forced to their sides, and Ara, Hermione and their father were able to see exactly what happened.

"I told you not to make fun of the Snape nose, now you pay the price" Their father said, with a smirk. "Please, get our noses back dad", Arsenio pleaded, and Malik pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes, Hermione was surprised that her dad didn't give in, but then he said, "Fine, but you must say, 'We love and appreciate the Snape nose, and would proudly have it rather than ours' lucky for you I have a potion to give you noses, now say it or no potion"

"We love and appreciate the Snape nose, and would proudly have it rather than ours", they both said perfunctorily.

"Right, the potion will take effect in an hour" Dad said, but Hermione was sure that it was not the end of this prank. Later after breakfast, Hermione heard two shouts, and guessed that this was probably phase two, "DAD, WHY DO WE HAVE _YOUR_ NOSE? WE WANT _OUR_ NOSE, NOT YOURS"

"I said the potion will give you _a_ nose, but I didn't say how it will look like" Her father joked. Hermione might have had a bit of control on her laughter when the twins had no nose, but now with their dad's nose, they looked absolutely hilarious.

After their father gave them the potions-mainly due to the twins' irresistible pouts and puppy eyes-their dad announced that Mr. Malfoy invited them to dinner. They got dressed and used the Floo-much to Hermione's relief, she did not like apparition- they arrived at the manor. Draco greeted them, and they went outside. "Who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

All hands shot up in the air except for Hermione, "I like to keep both my feet on the ground thank you very much", so the twins said, "Boring" Hermione hit them playfully and said, "At least I don't look like a niffler that saw something shiny at the mention of Quidditch"

"Well you're one to talk, going to the Quidditch world cup" Arsenio retorted. "I am only going so I can see my friends by the way"

"Yeah, whatever helps you to fall asleep" "Really that is the truth" "Sure Mia, whatever you say" "Mia?", Draco asked.

"Oh um…that was the nickname we used to call you by, cause your name is a bit long you see", Arsenio replied with a blush. "Oh Arsenio, I did not know you were such a romantic person" Malik mocked "Romantic? Coming from the one who made Hermione birthday cards even though she wasn't going to receive them" Arsenio retorted.

Hermione hugged her siblings and said, "Thank you guys, you are the most amazing siblings ever" "Ahem, so about that Quidditch game?" Draco said awkwardly, feeling like an interloper in this sibling exchange. "What game? Oh that yeah right so, I am definitely with Draco on a team, and Malik, Hermione and Ara on a team"

"No thank you, is there a library here?" "Yeah, sure, Dinky!" Draco called. "Yes master Draco", the elf, Dinky, appeared with a *pop* "Can you please take Hermione to the library, make yourself comfortable Hermione" "Sure, thanks Draco" Hermione was surprised at how well Draco treated the house elf, and this gave her an idea, but she will think about it later. Hermione sure made herself comfortable in the library, and started reading a book called 'A guide to the Supernatural', then Mrs. Malfoy came in after a while.

"Hello dear, why aren't you outside, playing Quidditch?" "Oh, I am not very fond of heights" Hermione replied shyly. "Me neither to be honest, I wasn't very interested in what Lucius and Severus were discussing, so I thought of coming to the library, I consider it a refuge, you know"

"Yes me too, but now I do not really want to get in the way of a mad bludger" Mrs. Malfoy laughed whole-heartedly, and Hermione quickly warmed up to the lady. "Mrs. Malfoy?" "Oh please, when you call me that I feel old, call me Narcissa"

"Sure ok, I was wondering if you could help me on a little project I am thinking of" Another dinner with the Malfoys went quite smoothly, and Hermione could not rest, tomorrow, she would be seeing her friends, but she over-looked one thing, how was she going to lie to them, she was not a good liar.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a…

Snape

 **Disclaimer: The idea is not mine, it belongs to Prongs97, and the Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling, I will never own any of that**

 **Author's Note: Why am I not getting more reviews, please review more to help me improve, and to encourage me to complete writing**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 8: Trouble at the World cup

Hermione was supporting Ireland, so she wore green. At 2 AM she was ready and was saying her final goodbyes. "Okay Hermione, you got everything you need?"

"Yes dad" "Great, now let me put the glamour charm back" Hermione's sleek black hair started changing back to the bushy honey brown color, and her eyes changed gradually from blue to chocolate brown, "Take care of yourself" "Okay, bye dad, when Arsenio and Malik wake up, tell them I was expecting my brothers to at least say goodbye" "Sure"

She arrived at the Burrow and immediately was given the job of waking the boys up. "Harry. Harry, wake up" "Aaah" "Your scar, it was hurting right?" "Not important, really, when did you get here?" "A little while ago"

"Ron, Ron wake up, come on, we're already late" "Blimey, Hermione, what are you doing here?" "Nice to see you too, come on get up, RON!"

After a few more tries Ron finally got up and they were ready for the world cup. "So Hermione, that day with Snape, what did he want first of all? And second, why weren't you on the train?"

Ron asked with curiosity and Hermione paled, she was supposed to know exactly what she was going to say, "Oh, um…well uh, h…he was not normal, you know, d…professor Snape, I guess you were right Ron, well…he uh, did compliment me on my flawless potion record, yeah that's right"

"Okay, Hermione, second point, about why you weren't on the train?" Harry asked, he thought Hermione acted a bit funny today, she was not a person that stutters "Oh, uh…he took me to, mum and dad's house, so there was no…no need to go back to Hogwarts, you know" Hermione was relieved because they didn't repress the subject more.

After the Quidditch game, which Ireland won but Viktor Krum, the seeker, caught the snitch. They were laughing in the tent and singing about Ron's secret crush, Krum, when the screaming started, "We've got to get out of here, Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility, Percy, Charlie, Bill you come with me, the rest to the forest."

They were all running together, but mere seconds after they reached the forest, Fred, George and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. "Morsemorde!" They heard a shout from afar, and whatever was shot out of the wand caused a skull-mark, with a snake coming out of its mouth, the dark mark.

The ministry came along and they were accusing the trio of causing the mark, "Which one of you conjured it?" Bartemius Crouch was Percy's boss, Mr. Weasley arrived much to their relief and said , "That's my son, they didn't do anything"

"There was a man, over there, he conjured this mark" Hermione tried convincing them and eventually they believed it. Hermione was terrified, those people behind the masks were Death Eaters, and that mark in the sky belonged to Voldemort, and her father was worried, she should have probably listened to her dad. Then again, they saw Mr. Malfoy and Draco earlier, and behind some of these masks may be a friendly face, she had to go home as soon as possible because she knows her family must be so worried about her already, she needn't be late.

They use another portkey and returned to The Burrow, "I have to go home to see my family, they must be worried" Hermione stated, but realized her slip, "Hermione, I don't think your muggle parents would know about the world cup, right?"

"Oh, right, I just forgot my book at home and I want to go get it, besides it is already too much for Mrs. Weasley to handle and I best be going cause yeah, it is too much and oh I am blabbering, sorry"

"Hermione are you sure you are ok?" Harry sounded genuinely worried "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" Hermione packed up and said, "See you at school, bye"

"Bye Hermione" She flooed home, and was met by the sight of two very worried, very sleepy looking boys.

"Arsenio, Malik?" Hermione woke up her brothers. "I'll fight you, hands off Hermione, where is it? Oh, um…hi Mia, are you ok, we saw what happened at the world cup and thought we'd wait for you"

"But unfortunately we slept, so what happened" Malik continued after his twin, Hermione found it very cute when they did that. "Hermione, who said Hermione?" "Hi dad, sor…"

Hermione never finished the sentence, because her father engulfed her in a hug, "Hermione, I shouldn't have let you go, I knew something was going to go wrong, the dark mark, I knew about it, I am so sorry"

"It's fine dad, you should probably practice resisting my charm though"

Malik said, "So you just came back from a death eater attack, and all you could do is joke?" Someone was snoring, and when they turned towards the direction off the sound, they found poor Arsenio sleeping on his brother's shoulder, clearly, it was a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know I am the worst author to every one right now, but I really didn't have time to post anything. I will hopefully NEVER give up on this story, but please forgive me for the delay. Can you please give me more reviews? They motivate me. Can I get like 20?**

 **I'll try to post every Friday or Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine, and it was Prongs97's idea, I adopted it, because I don't have any good ideas in mind.**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 9: The beginning of a new year

Hermione half-heartedly got on the train, back in her old look. Although she had only known her brothers for 2 months, she felt like she knew them forever, she was going to miss them. The platform was covered with steam as the late students rushed onto the train, their mothers voices muffled under all the chaos as the train started its long journey to the Hogsmead Station.

"How can the ministry not know who ordered the attack? Don't they have like, guards or something? "Harry wondered aloud

"Loads according to dad" Ron said

Hermione stared gloomily out of the window. She was just as worried as Ron and Harry, perhaps a bit more. "Well well look who's here?"

"Shut up Malfoy and leave us alone"

"Calm down Ron Drac...Malfoy didn't say anything "

"WHAT?! Hermione this is Malfoy" Ron shouted

"I...I"

"Uh..how dare u talk to me you filthy little mudblood" Draco gave her the watch-your-mouth-or-all-of-hogwarts-will-know-the-secret look and said. "come on boys let's leave, the air is full of mudblood scum as it is"

"Ron you really need to control your temper, Hermione didn't mean anything . Hermione you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Welcome welcome to another year at hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast

Hogwarts will no longer be your home only But home to some very important guests as well. Please welcome the lovely ladies of the Beaxbatons academy for magic"

A group of about 30 fair veela-like girls fluttered by bowing at every three steps like graceful butterflies followed by a giantess whom Hermione assumed was the headmistress.

She got a glymse of someone familiar and realised with a smile that it was her sister but she dared not wave in fear of being seen by anyone. Ara looked her way and gave Hermione a reassuring smile that really warmed her heart.

"I'm also pleased to welcome the students of the durmstrang academy of magical arts " _BOYS UR HERE?!_

she mentally asked _Aaaah, are you trying to get us mentally deaf?_

 _Sorry Malik_

 _It's ok, look behind you_ they continued in unison.

She glanced back and saw bulky boys with stern almost inhumane faces marching and searched the crowds for her two brothers until she recognised Malik 's stark blue eyes and his hair, and Arsenio right beside him. Her heart did a leap of joy. Alas she wouldn't be completely alone this year


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I was free so I decided that you deserve another chapter since I made a very big delay. I also tried to make this chapter longer as many of you guys commented before. I would also like to thank my reviewers, you really encourage me to keep going, keep those reviews coming.**

 **Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to Rowling, and I don't own most of the plot, Prongs97 came up with the idea**

 **Enjoy:)**

Chapter 10: We're Just Getting Started

Hermione walked to her first Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry and Ron, all the while wondering how their new teacher, Professor Moody, would be like.

They reached the class and took their seats, waiting for their professor to arrive.

"Alastor Moody, ex-auror. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He paused to look at everyone, his magical eye spinning rapidly in its socket. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach, which of you can tell me, how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione spoke up, "Three sir"

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable, the use of one of them will..."she continued

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, now the ministry thinks you're too young to see what these curses do, I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find another place to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnegan"

"No way! The old hag can see out of the back of his head"  
The professor turned around, threw his chalk at Seamus and shouted, "I can see across classrooms" He paused to take his breath "Now which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes?"

"Stand, give us a curse"  
"Well, my dad did tell me about one, the Imperious curse"

"Oh yeah, your father would know all about that one, gave the ministry quite a grief a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why" He opened a jar of spiders that was sitting on his desk and took one out, "Imperia" He played with the spider a bit and then put it on Ron's head, which was quite a sight due to Ron's fear of spiders, and when Draco was laughing he made it jump on his face, scaring him.

"What ever shall I do next, throw it out the window, drown yourself. Now a lot of witches and wizards claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the imperious curse, but here's the thing, how do we sort out the liars? Another, another. Longbottom is it?"

"There is, the Cruciatus curse."  
"Correct, come come. Crucio"  
The spider writhed and thrashed, but it wasn't the only thing in pain, Neville stood in front of it clearly in pain

"Stop. Stop it, can't you see it's bothering him" Hermione screamed.

"Perhaps you can tell us the last curse Miss Granger"  
She shook her head, aware of what curse this was going to be.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spider lay on the table, Hermione unable to look at it, as the memories came flooding back to her of the night her mother was murdered. Hermione shed a few tears that she just couldn't keep in, as Pansy and the Slytherin group looked at her worriedly, being the only ones aware of what she was going through.

"The killing curse, only one person is known to have survived it" He looked directly at Harry, as he too had both his parents killed by the same curse. He took out a flask and drank from it, and then dismissed the class.

On the way out Hermione bumped into Daphne who shouted, "Watch where you're going Granger" "Well, maybe if you were watching where you're going D…Greengrass, you wouldn't bump into me. Hermione marveled at how well the Slytherins were holding up, and not letting anything slip, then again they had their practice.

As she was rummaging through her bag back in her dormitory, looking for her transfiguration book, a paper fell out.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _The Slytherins and I just wanted to make sure you were alright, that was a nasty DADA class if you ask me. If you're free, we are going to meet up this Saturday in a secret place, Malik and Arsenio are welcome too if they can come. Astoria will come on Saturday and show you where it is. Try to hold up a bit better though, you almost called Daphne by her first name._

 _Pansy._

 _P.S: The letter is charmed to disappear after you read it so don't worry about hiding it._

A minute later Hermione was holding thin air.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall reading under the blue light of the goblet of fire; the cup that selected the tri-wizard champion of each school that would compete in the tri-wizard tournament.

A couple of students came up and put their names, some hesitated and some just watched their friends, cheering. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, put his name in.

Only students above 17 years old were allowed to compete, much to the dismay of Arsenio and Malik. Fred and George came with their freshly brewed aging potion, these two think that professor Dumbledore was stupid.

"It's not going to work" she teased them.

"Yeah? And why is that Granger?" George-or Fred- asked. She tried to keep a neutral face at the twin's use of her old name.

"You see this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?" "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fouled by something as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion"

"Yeah, but that is why it's so brilliant" Fred or George explained

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted" The other continued

They drank their potions and jumped into the circle, all the students cheering for them, thinking they are triumphant. Just as they put their names in the goblet expelled it, pushing them backwards as their plan backfired. Their face were completely obscured by the amount of grey facial hair they grew, as they wrestled each other, the student body urging them to fight.

Hermione paid them no mind and sat to continue reading. The students' voices died, and they parted to let through someone, but who was it?

Victor Krum put his name into the goblet with a stony expression like he never smiled.

On Thursday night, the students all gathered in the great hall, waiting for the Goblet of fire to choose the champions. Professor Dumbledore dimmed the light and cast the spell needed, as the goblet spewed out the first name. " The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum" The Durmstrang students erupted into cheering as Krum made his way to the Champions Hall, as the goblet's blue fire became red again and out flew a dainty paper fan, "The beaxbatons champion is, Miss Fleur Delacour," Hermione knew it couldn't be her sister, since Ara was still 16, but clapped politely nevertheless. "The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory" "Now that our champions have been selected w…" The goblet's fire turned red again, and out came a paper, "Harry Potter!" professor Dumbledore shouted. Harry, with a face of pure shock and horror, made his way to the champions' hall.

Still in shock everybody settled back down with the occasional murmurs of complaint. The goblet of fire yet again surprised everyone by spewing out another name. "Malik Snape? Malik Snape!" The look on poor Malik and Arsenio's faces made one think that someone just died, as their fellow students looked at Malik with pure distaste.

Hermione looked as her father rushed into the champions' hall after Dumbledore, as she was forced to go back to the dormitory, unaware of the horribleness of what is yet to come


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hm…not much reviews since the last chapter, for a quick update I have to admit I expected a bit more. Anyway, here's another chapter, please review more. Hopefully it's good.**

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and some parts of the plot-most actually-belong to Prongs97**

 **Enjoy**

Hermione was restless that night, not only had her brother been put into the Tri-wizard tournament, but both Arsenio and Malik were not responding to her telepathical calls.

She tossed her cover, and felt cold so she pulled it back on, only to feel hot again, turning, trying every sleeping position, but with no avail. She got up, and checked the time. It was 11 o'clock, too late to go out, but she had a feeling her father was awake.

She walked through the halls nervously, hoping not to run into anyone, until she reached the dungeons and knocked on her father's office's door.

"Insufferable, rule-disregarding little…oh Hermione, come in quick" He looked out the door to make sure no one was stalking her, and closed the door and locked it.

Hermione admired how much he changed to her, from the scary potions master, to the over-protective caring father he became, never losing his scary sarcastic aura.

"I believe you weren't able to sleep, yes?" he asked. Rubbing his temples, as the worry lines under his eyes became more visible.

"I… I am worried about Malik, and Arsenio as well"

"I can understand you worrying about Malik, but what has Arsenio got to do with it?"  
"When I tried talking to them, you know, with the telepathy and such, they blocked me out, both of them. I think Arsenio might be as traumatized as Malik, he…he doesn't want to lose him"  
"I suppose, you want to know what happened after you left am I correct?"  
"Yes please, he…he doesn't have to compete right, he can't"

Her father gained interest in the floor and wouldn't meet her eyes, "Despite the boys keeping their last name, I…convinced their headmaster that they might be related to me somehow but not directly, and that I have nothing to do with them. I couldn't show any favorism. Malik has to compete, and so does Potter"

There was an uncomfortable silence after he was done, both at loss for what to say. Snape took a chair and placed it in front of Hermione and sat. He lifted her chin to face him and said, "He will make it, you and Arsenio can help him, he won't be alone"

Hermione headed back to her dormitory, with the same hope not to cross path with anyone, but somehow more relaxed as she began to think of more tactics she can help Malik with.

She woke up in the morning and went down to breakfast. She made the mistake of asking Ron where Harry is, "Oh him, upstairs in the dorm, probably complimenting himself on his plan for putting himself into the tournament"

"What? Ron don't be stupid"  
"That's me, Harry Potter's stupid friend, suppose you're siding with him"  
"I'm not siding with anyone, and don't say that"

They fell into silence, munching on their breakfast till Harry arrived, "Morning Hermione"  
"Morning Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Oh brilliant, and Ron made my mood a lot better"

"Shut up will you, don't think you're more famous now just because you're 14 but still joined in the tournament…"  
"RON! He's your best friend"

"Fine, side with him like you want"  
Ron stood up, grabbed his plate, and went to join Seamus and Dean, sending Harry and Hermione occasional glares.

In potions class, Snape told them to read the instructions from their book and complete the potion. He sat on the chair behind his desk, checking papers, with the occasional rubbing of his temples when he came across a paper of a rather…challenged student. He put down the papers, and walked around, inspecting the potions.

"Great job Mr. Malfoy, finally someone who understands potions, Potter!"

Harry, who was carefully placing the asphodel into his cauldron, flinched and dropped a little more than needed, causing the potion to turn into a black sludge, while it was supposed to be light brown.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, so that next time Potter you will notice that you need to stir while adding the asphodel, bottle your samples and leave the class, Miss Granger, will you stay please"

Harry eyed Snape suspiciously, and left the class, still not meeting Ron's eye. After everyone left, he stated, "They're avoiding me, could you please try to talk to them, preferably now"  
"Ok, you look tired, have you slept at all dad"  
"I…had things to think about, now can you try?"  
 **Malik, Arsenio, I need to talk to you, please.**

 **What do you want?!** Came the harsh reply

 **Arsenio? What's wrong with you? Err…can you come down to dad's office?**

 **Hermione? Sorry I've been busy, don't mind Arsenio, he's in a bad mood. We'll come down in a minute.**

"They're coming, Malik is fine, but Arsenio…"  
"What?"  
"He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me"  
There was a knock on the door, and two boys stepped into the room

"Wow, this place is…cheerful" Malik commented, his words dripping with sarcasm

"I liked it before, now, I feel the need to redecorate. I have to remain the scary professor though."  
"Can you start talking about something useful already?! You interrupted our _useful_ activities to talk to us. What do you want?!" Arsenio interrupted harshly.

"Arsenio can you please explain why you're so angry? Dad was just joking, what's wrong?"  
"WHAT'S WRONG, YOU'RE WRONG. BAD STUFF HAVE BEEN HAPPENING SINCE YOU STEPPED INTO THE PICTURE, AND NOW MALIK IS GOING TO JOIN IN A SUICIDAL TOURNAMENT JUST BECAUSE _DAD_ DOESN'T FEEL THAT HIS CHILDREN ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAT HIS _PICTURE._ MOM WOULD BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HERMIONE, AND SHE WOULD NEVER LET THIS HAPPEN!" He concluded, with defiance, until he saw Hermione's eyes brimming with tears, and his father's look that said you-are-grounded-for-eternity and apologize-to-your-sister.

Malik went beside Hermione, as she buried her head in his shoulder, Arsenio looking on in horror at the distress he caused for his sister.

"H…Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say any of this, you're an amazing sister, I was just worried for Malik and I got out of hand. I know this was so out of line, will you forgive me" She looked up at him, trying to stay mad, but his pleading eyes made her yield "You're forgiven"

Malik said, "I'm glad Ara didn't witness this, she would have cried her eyes out"

"Hermione where have you been? You skipped lunch. Were you crying?" She mentally cursed herself for not checking how she looked, and wracked her brain for a suitable excuse

"I...uh, wasn't hungry. I was…you wouldn't want to know."  
"Hermione" Harry said warningly

"Fine, I was in the library" she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

He looked at her with doubt for a second more, and she kept eye contact till he carried on walking, and heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't press the subject further.

At the end of the day, Hermione put her head on the pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, new badges appeared, but they looked nothing like the prefect badges, Hermione noticed. As Harry walked past one of the Hufflepuffs, the badge changed into a sickly shade of green, but she couldn't make out the writing from the distance.

As she neared them, she saw that it said, _Support Cedric Diggory_. They offered her a badge and Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, told her, "Once Potter comes close the badge will change, reading, _you stink Potter,_ impressed? Well you should be, made it ourselves"

"Keep it, you can give it to someone else"  
Before she left the Malfoy's that summer, she and Narcissa made a plan, but there was one thing missing, and unknowingly, the Hufflepuffs helped her. She needed badges, but right now she will stick to breaking the fight that is going on between Ron and Harry.

"You're a right foul git, you know that" Harry was still sour because Ron hadn't told him that he went to Hagrid to see Charlie who was bringing Dragons from Romania for the first task. That reminded her that she had to tell Malik. Karkaroff will tell Krum, but he won't pay heed to Malik at all, even though that if Malik wins, Durmstrang will still win the tri-wizard tournament  
"You think so?"  
"I know so"  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah…stay away from me"

Draco jumped from the tree he was sitting on, hoping to make an entrance, "Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see, I don't think you're going to last 10 minutes in this tournament, he disagrees, he doesn't think you're going to last 5"  
"I don't care what your father thinks Malfoy, he's vile, and cruel. And you look pathetic"  
Draco's face grew breath, as he muttered under his breath and took out his wand. But Moody was quicker, with a flick of his wrist, where Draco stood, was an albino ferret.

Professor McGonagall made it just in time and saved the day. Draco probably now has a new boggart.

After sending a secret message to Pansy that Arsenio and Malik were going to meet up with us before dinner that night, she told me that she will send Blaise to get them, and Daphne will get Ara as well-that reminded her, she hasn't seen Ara in a while.

"Hermione? Hermione" came the low whisper of Astoria's voice.

"I'm here"

"Okay, follow my lead"

She started running, for no apparent reason. "Astoria, we were in this corridor just a second ago, we circled it two times already"  
"Hush, I know where I'm going"

They continued circling it for the third time, as a door started materializing on the door.

Draco stood at the door, and Hermione fought the urge to laugh. This morning's events were still replaying in her mind. "Jumpy little ferret" she muttered teasingly as she took in the room in front of her.

The room had a homey feeling to it, and it looked similar to the common room, only that it didn't represent any of the houses, it was all shades of brown, caramel, and all those warm colours. She took her place on one of the couches, as Draco came to join her and Pansy while Astoria stood at the door waiting for the others to arrive.

"Jumpy little ferret?! Think that was funny do you?"  
"Actually Draco, yes. You make a very cute ferret"

Draco stomped off, leaving the girls in hysterics. "So, what is this place anyway"  
"This is the room of requirement, it is a…" Pansy tried explaining  
"Oh right! I read about it in…"  
"Hogwarts: A History" Pansy recited

Blaise arrive a little later with Malik and Arsenio, pursued by Ara and Daphne.

"Hey little sis, haven't seen you in a while"

The conversations droned on, until Hermione remembered the most important thing that she needed to tell Malik.

"Um…Malik, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but the first task includes Dragons"  
"What?!" He shouted, horrified

"Do you want to know to types of Dragons they brought?" He nodded his head, his tongue probably tied into a knot because of the peril he will be facing. "There is, the Welsh Green, the Chinese Fireball, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Hungarian Horn-Tail and the Peruvian Vipertooth, just pray you don't get the last one"  
Blaise said, on a hopefully happier note, "At least you might get a cool scar"  
If looks could kill, Blaise would have dropped dead by now, he was receiving the glares of all those in the room.

"I've got your back Malik don't worry, we'll survive, if you die in this tournament, I'll kill you." He pretended to choke him and Malik played along, feigning death.

"You killed him, well…at least now he won't have to participate in the tournament." Ara shrugged.

After a night's worth of talking, they left the room just before curfew, skipping Dinner, but with guidance from the two troublesome boys Draco and Blaise they took a couple of snacks from the kitchens-the boys wouldn't tell them how to enter though-and went to their respective dorms.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry right now, but you have to forgive me everyone. I am most probably the worst author to everyone now, but I do have my reasons. I am currently working on a jily fanfiction called "Love and Poison" on another account with my best friend, the account name is PadfootAndProngs394 so please check it out, it is only one chapter, but the whole plot is already done, just need to type it so the waiting time between chapters will not be too long; also keeping in mind that we still have schoolwork, quizzes, test ect...**

 **Please check out the story and leave a review, I would really appreciate it, and I am sooo sorry again.**

 **LilyLuna2004, peace out.**

 **I WILL RETURN**


End file.
